


never can say goodbye

by wiltedfeathers



Series: wrapped around your finger universe [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, goodbyes suck, inspired by the end of s5e17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Can you at least spend the night?” You asked, voice breaking as you looked up at him. He gave you a sad smile and you already knew what that look meant before he even said anything.“It’s better if I don’t.” There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. You nodded in response and he stepped forward, pressing a kiss to your temple. Tears fell from your eyes as you watched him walk off to the Impala, wiping your tears as he sped off down the street for what you hoped wasn’t the last time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: wrapped around your finger universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896940
Kudos: 11





	never can say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i made it to season 6 and i just wanna say i love dean and lisa together and i will DIE on this hill and that speech he gave her at the end of s5e17 loosely inspired this 
> 
> show timeline wise i wasn't sure where it fit but i'm sure it's really just dean being dramatic and overthinking a simple hunt as usual but if i had to pick it's probably before he goes to hell

A knock on the door pulled you out of your trance.

You glanced at the clock -  **_10:00 pm_ ** \- before reaching for the remote and muting the television, pulling on the hoodie you discarded not too long ago and sliding your feet into your slippers as you walked towards the door. 

What you weren’t expecting was Dean Winchester on your front porch. 

After your date Dean made it his mission to frequent Harvelle’s. Whether it was to give you a ride home or stop by what was now your regular diner for some food, he was there. It didn’t take long for the honeymoon phase to die out as reality set in. His hunts ran longer and his calls and visits became less frequent. You weren’t shocked considering his line of work but you couldn’t live a lie and pretend that it didn’t hurt.

“Dean…” You breathed out. “What are you… What are you doing here?”

“Lost my phone.” He had a sad smile on his face and you frowned slightly, immediately knowing something was up. “How’ve you been?”

“Good.” You cleared your throat, nodding nervously. “Been busy at the bar.”

“That’s good…” He cleared his throat. “Great, even.”

You let out a sigh of frustration. “Dean, I know you didn’t just come all this way to make painful small talk so you wanna tell me what’s really going on?”

The longer he stared at you the more you noticed the hunter was practically on the verge of tears, and the more his presence here started to feel like another goodbye rather than a reassuring visit, like it was his last time seeing you in person. Dean took your hand in his and rubbed his thumb along the skin, taking everything about you in while he could.

“Look, I… I don’t… I’m not used to this.” He said.

“You can talk to me Dean, you know that.” You reassured him.

A pause.

“Is it work related?” You pressed on. His silence usually meant ‘yes’.

“It’s… Yeah, it’s work related.” He sighed and looked at you again. Normally you’d be blushing and shying away from his gaze but his behavior was starting to worry you more than normal. “It’s… I care about you a lot. More than I’d like to admit.”

“Okay…” Dean let go of your hand and you crossed your arms, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “You’re starting to scare me.”

“I wanted you to know that if things ever get less crazy, and I doubt that highly, I want you to be there.” He stepped forward and cupped your face. “When I picture myself happy, it’s with you.”

You were speechless, blinking up at the older Winchester a few times as you struggled to gather your words. The statement was true, absence really did make the heart grow fonder and the feelings were indeed mutual, but as much as you cared for him and found yourself surrounded by the lifestyle, suddenly you weren’t so sure. 

“I- I don’t know… Dean, I don’t know.” You sighed. “Let’s talk about this inside.”

“...I can’t.” He sighed. Your face scrunched up in confusion as you stepped away from him, eyes starting to get hot.

“You drove all this way to drop this on me and you can’t even come inside to explain yourself? Hell, you can’t even give me the truth. The least you can do is talk to me.”

“I don’t wanna put you in danger.” He stepped forward and you stepped back, unable to make eye contact as you wrapped your arms around yourself. “I can’t… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I dragged you into this.”

“Then what was the point of coming here and wasting my time? You could’ve called. I know you know your way around a phone whether you have one or not.” 

A pause.

“I’m sorry.” Dean sighed again. “It’s just… Things are about to get bad. Really bad. I just wanted to see you in case something happened or god forbid, the worst case happens and I don’t make it out alive.”

“What does this have to do with me?” You asked.

“I wanted you to know that regardless of what happens you’re gonna be okay. I’ve made arrangements for you.”

“Arrangements?” You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “Dean…”

“Please just… I need you to trust me.” He pleaded. For the first time in knowing the hunter you actually took him seriously. You had no idea what was coming but the fact that Dean was at your doorstep, in person, meant it was something serious. You were more upset at the fact that he had chosen now, of all times, to drop this on you. Especially after disappearing on you for as long as he did.

“I want you to have this.” You watched as Dean reached for the necklace around his neck and placed it in your hand. “If anything happens to me, you’re the one person I trust to keep this safe. Or, you know, something to remember me by.”

It was a somber moment, realizing that this would possibly be the last time you see Dean Winchester in the flesh. Sure, you had memories of him from dates and at Harvelle’s and small mementos of your time together, but the thought of never seeing him again didn’t sit right with you. At all.

“What’s it gonna do, protect me?” You joked, blinking back tears as reality set in. Dean chuckled, blinking back tears of his own.

“Something like that.”

A pause.

“Can you at least spend the night?” You asked, voice breaking as you looked up at him. He gave you a sad smile and you already knew what that look meant before he even said anything.

“It’s better if I don’t.” There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. You nodded in response and he stepped forward, pressing a kiss to your temple. Tears fell from your eyes as you watched him walk off to the Impala, wiping your tears as he sped off down the street for what you hoped wasn’t the last time.


End file.
